In recent years, various techniques for narrowing a frame of a display device have been studied. For example, disclosed is a technique in which a wiring having a connector inside a hole penetrating an inner surface and an outer surface of a first substrate made of resin and a wiring provided on an inner surface of a second substrate made of resin are electrically connected to each other by another connector.